


Hush Hush

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 18, The Hub (Torchwood), Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: On first glance, things worked the same for humans and Gallifreyans. However, there were crucial differences.
Series: Omovember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: Assisted peeing**

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had been called to Torchwood by his Metacrisis counterpart, who had decided to stay with them after the planets in the sky. Around the world, people had started acting strangely in all kind of ways over the past weeks. He had spent all night sorting through the data on the Torchwood computers as the humans slept. After hours of work, he had learned a fat total of nothing, well except that whoever doing this was just experimenting with parameters for what they could do to the humans.

He looked up as he heard the door of the hub open, admitting his twin to the room. It was still weird to be around someone that had his likeness. After only a few hours at Torchwood, it had become obvious to him that Max, as he had started calling himself, was different from him. Oh, they still had a lot in common and if they wanted to they could creep out everyone else by being in sync. But he was his own person.

Something The Doctor was happy about, he wouldn’t be able to stand to have a clone from himself around. And he knew the same went for Max, which was why it was quickly decided that the Metacrisis would be going with Jack.

The man seemed happy here. 

Admittedly it was a bit weird to see his own face with a beard, as the other had. Though he had to admit that he could pull it off. The beard did help a bit with making him feel at ease, making it more obvious that they were different. Max seemed to like dressing semi-casual, wearing some simple dress pants with a buttoned-up shirt. 

“How’s it going?” Max asked as he came up to The Doctor. ”Found anything, useful?”

The Time Lord slunk back in his chair with a sigh, looking at his brother “Besides a new-found appreciation for office workers? No” He pulled himself upright. “I’ll tell you what though, whoever doing this is trying to find the limits of their technology by having the humans try everything. And with that I mean  _ Everything. _ ”

“Van Statten’s type of Everything? Or Jack’s type.” Max asked as he took off his jacket, hanging it on the clothes rack.

“Jack’s type.” The Time Lord confirmed “Oh, a piece of advice stay clear of the footage taken between 3:32 and 3:36. It contains some very concerning uses of caulk.” He shuddered. “I feel sorry for the poor blokes who had to go through that one.”

Max scrunched up his nose at the thought. “No, ta. I’m going to make coffee and grab a bit from the kitchen. You want some?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

“Okay, so we have established that whoever is doing this is testing the connection, probably preparing for the main event.” Jack surmised. “Whatever the main event is.”

“Based on the readings I’d say something like world domination. Taking over everyone on Earth, no resistance when actually invading. Probably to be used as slaves, if you’re lucky.”

They all nodded sombrely, understanding the risks. “What can we do, boss?” Mickey asked.

“Well, what we-” The Time Lord trailed off as he felt something shift inside himself. It took him exactly 2 picoseconds to identify it.

_ Oh, fuck! _

The Gallifreyan urinary system worked really similar to the human one. Except that it was more efficient, making the need to void less frequent. 

No, the main difference was in how they dealt with the need. From what he understood from humans for them the need slowly build over time as their bladder was filling to its limit. 

This honestly sounded better than how it worked from Gallifreyans. Yes, he could always know how full his bladder with high precision, but it was easy to forget to check it.

In addition to this, there were warning thresholds. Basically, his bladder would send a single signal when a threshold was crossed. A warning one could easily miss when one was busy with other things.

Then there was the final threshold, whenever that one was crossed you could technically already call it a lost cause.

With a bit of a stretch, humans would compare the last phase to their “Bladder Desperation”, except with less squirming. The desperation for him was mental.

Basically, when he hit that stage with his bladder he was one wrong word or experience away from wetting himself.

If he heard or saw anything loo related his muscles would immediately relax, game over. 

_ And he had just hit that stage. _

Remembering that some of the Torchwood employees had a drink in their hands he slammed his eyes shut. Right now, seeing any of those drinks would result in wet pants.

“Doctor?! What’s wrong.” Martha questioned, concerned.

“Max?” The Time Lord called out, clenching his teeth. “Please don’t start guessing.”

Max should be able to help him, recognizing the issue, so he could maybe help him out.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me.” Max breathed out in realization before The Doctor heard him jump up. “Okay, let’s do this.”

A very familiar hand encompassed his own, gently pulling him up. “Come with me.”

The younger man guided him, presumably out of the hub. After instructing the others not to follow them and that they’d be right back.

He wasn’t familiar enough with the base to know how they were walking. Hell, he didn’t even know where the loos where. That didn’t matter though, Max obviously knew and right now the state of his pants were in his brother’s hands.

Max went first in some rooms, presumably to check for some water sources to protect him.

Eventually, Max put him to a stop, and he felt hands at his buttons, expertly freeing himself from his pants gently grasping him in order to aim.

“You can go pee now,” Max mumbled.

His body reaction to hearing the word was instant, he felt the muscle slamming his urethra open, and he immediately was pissing a flood.

Letting out a deep sigh he opened his eyes, glancing around at his environment. He was standing in a small restroom, pissing into the middle of three urinals. Glancing at Max he blushed slightly as he quickly took over holding himself from his brother. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I understand.” The Metacrisis smiled slightly at him before turning away, taking a step to the free urinal next to him, starting to unbutton his own trousers. 

He caught the Time Lord staring and let out a small chuckle. “I wanted to go soon anyway. Might as well go while I’m here.” 

They both finished around the same time, Max not nearly as full as the Doctor had been.

“You ready to face the inquisition over what just happened?” The Metacrisis asked as they left the bathroom.

The Doctor just groaned.


End file.
